Das Comeback der Weasleys
by Alyla
Summary: Wenn Fred Weasleys Tochter und Georges Sohn zusammen mit Draco Malfoys und Blaise Zabinis Kindern nach Hogwarts kommen, ist das Chaos vorprogramiert. Doch es kommt einiges anderst als erwartet... Beginnt erst richtig ab dem 4. oder 5. Kapitel
1. Chapter 1

Titel: **Weasley Comeback**

Autor: **Alyla**

Spoiler: **Band 7 wird nicht berücksichtigt, vielleicht treten auch ein paar Widersprüche mit den Bändern 1-6 auf.**

Summary: **Wenn Fred Weasleys Tochter und Georges Sohn zusammen mit Draco Malfoys und Blaise Zabinis Kindern nach Hogwarts kommen, ist das Chaos vorprogramiert.**

Disclaimer: **Die Welt und alles Drum und Dran gehört natürlich Rowling, ausser die meisten Charakter sind ganz alleine meine Idee )**

Anmerkung des Autors: **Ich versuch mich mal mit ein bisschen Humor. Mal sehen was herauskommt:) Naa, dann wünsch ich euch viel Spass beim Lesen. Lasst mir bitte ein Review zurück. Lob und Kritik, beides ist natürlich erwünscht.**

**1. Von süsser Rache, alten Zeiten und Freudentänzen**

Melody reckte sich mühsam in ihrem Bett. Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte ihre Nase und schien zu sagen: „Wach auf, Mel!"

Genervt zog sich die elfjährige die Decke über den Kopf und fiel sogleich wieder in einen sanften Schlummerschlaf.

Plötzlich erfüllte ein lautes Summen den Raum.

Stöhnend schob Melody ihren roten Haarschopf ein wenig unter der Decke hervor und entdeckte sogleich eine _Orginal-supernervige-Weasley-Wecklibelle_ die frisch-fröhlich über ihrem Kopf herumsurrte und total falsch zu singen begann:

_Wach auf, die Sonne scheint,_

_Wach auf, ein Vögelchen pfeift,_

_Wach auf, es ist Zeit!_

_Schwing dich aus dem Bettchen,_

_Steh auf, du kleines Frettchen,_

_denn es ist Zeit, es ist Zeiiiiiiiiiiit_

Melody fluchte leise und drückte sich das Kissen auf die Ohren.

Doch selbst das konnte die quitschende Stimme der Libelle nicht zum Schweigen bringen.

_Steh auf, es ist Zeit für's Frühstück,_

_Steh auf, mach dich schön hübsch,_

_Steh auf, neuer Tag, neues Glück!_

_Waaaaaaach auuuuuuuf!_

_Steeeeeeeh auuuuuuuuf,_

_Ein neuer Tag erwartet dich!_

_Ein neuer Taaaaaaaaaaaaaag,_

_Tag, Tag Tag, Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag!_

Das letzte Wort war nur noch ein Gequitsche.

Empört sprang Melody aus ihren Bett, stürmte aus dem Zimmer, hinunter in die Küche.

Dort waren bereits ihre Eltern Elena und Fred Weasley, ihr Onkel George und Christian, ihr Cousin, die nun alle zusammen zu der verschlafenen Melody blickten.

Besser gesagt: fast alle. Denn Christian versteckte sich kichernd hinter seinem Vater.

Melody war sofort klar, wer die _Orginal-supernervige-Weasley-Wecklibelle _in ihr Zimmer gelassen hatte.

„CHRIS, DU KLEINE RATTE", schrie sie, „WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, DIESE SCH...öne LIBELLE IN MEIN ZIMMER ZU SCHICKEN?"

Sie trat nun energisch auf ihren Cousin zu. Ihre verwuschelten roten Haare hüpften bei jedem Schritt auf und ihre smaragdgrünen Augen glitzerten zornig.

„Beruhige dich, Mel! Ich wollte nur einmal die _Orginal-supernervige-Weasley-Wecklibelle _ausprobieren.", kicherte Chris.

„Na, warte, du kleines Biest! Das gibt Rache!", zischte Mel und hob die Hand zum Schlag.

Doch ihr Vater zog sie weg.

„Na, na, na, Mel!", beruhigte Fred seine Tochter, „Du weist doch, das sich Streiche dafür besser eignen als Schläge. Aber dusch dich erstmal und zieh dich an. Dann lassen sich Rachepläne viel besser schmieden. Glaub mir", fuhr er fort und zwinkerte George zu, „das weiss ich aus eigener Erfahrung!"

Mel befolgte dem Rat ihres Vater. Eine Stunde später sass sie schon zusammen mit den anderern am Frühstückstisch.

„Daddy, erzähl uns nochmal, wie du und Onkel Fred in eurem letzten Schuljahr von Hogwarts geflohen sind!", bettelte der ein bisschen beleibte Chris.

George zerwuschelte das blonde Haar (Chris hatte bedauerlicherweise das Blond seiner Mutter dem Feuerrot seines Vaters vorgezogen) seines elfjährigen Sohnes.

„Später!", meinte George.

„Nein, jetzt!", meckerte Chris aufgebracht und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Erzähl's ihm doch, wenn er es unbedingt hören will!", meinte Elena Weasley.

Doch gerade als Goerge lachend von den alten Erinnerungen erzählen wollte, begann Chris' Marmeladenbrötchen zu explodieren und ein kleines Feuerwerk entstand.

Der Junge kreischte auf, stiess sich erschrocken vom Tisch ab und landete mit einem lauten Knall am Boden.

Das Resultat des Feuerwerks war ein Christian, der voller Marmelade am Boden lag und eine ziemliche Schnute zog, eine Melody, die ebenfalls am Boden lag, sich jedoch vor Lachen krümmte und herumrollte, und ein begeisterter George und ein noch begeisterter Fred, die zufrieden feststellten, wie gut ihre Scherzartikel fonktionierten.

Als sich Chris von seinem Schock einigermassen erholt hatte, lief sein ohnehin schon rosa Gesicht rot an vor Zorn.

Mel reichte ihrem Cousin und gleichzeitig bestem Freund die Hand, damit er sich hochziehen konnte.

Doch dieser verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust und schleckte sich Marmelade von den Lippen weg.

Das Mädchen begann erneut zu kichern.

„_Weasleys-Mini-Feuerwerk_. Tja, Rache ist süss wie die Marmelade in deinem Gesicht, Schweinchen!", erklärte sie mit einem Grinsen, worauf er noch beleidigter war.

Aber Christian Weasley sah tatsächlich ein wenig aus wie ein Schwein.

Das heisst, er sah so sehr nach Schweinchen aus, dass Harry Potter George fragte, ob Chris Dudley Dursley's Sohn sei.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Krachen und eine Eule landete mitten auf dem reichlich bedeckten Frühstückstisch.

Mel wandte sich sofort von Chris ab.

„Pig!", rief sie begeistert. (Jaa, es war Ron's Pigwigdeon!)

Sie wollte gerade nach der mittlerweile alten Eule greifen, die sie von Onkel Ron bekommen hat, doch ihr Vater war schneller.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er den Absender sah.

„Hogwarts!", rief er begeistert aus, „Meine Tochter bekommt einen Brief von Hogwarts!"

Tanzend vor Freude rannte er um den Tisch herum zu seiner Tochter, hob sie unter den Schultern hoch und schleuderte sie herum.

„Du kannst nach Hogwarts, Mel, nach Hogwarts!", sang er, während sein Zwillingsbruder zu dem zweiten Brief griff, den Pig gebracht hatte.

Dieser brach ebenfalls in ein Jubelgeschrei aus.

„Mein Söhnchen auch, nach Hogwarts!"

Die beiden Väter tanzten gerade zusammen und sangen: „_Hogwarts, Hogwarts! Unsere Kinder gehen nach Hogwarts! Hogwarts, nach Hogwarts, Hooooogwaaaaaarts!_"

„Schlimmer als die _Orginal-supernervige-Weasley-Wecklibellen_", seuftze Mel genervt, doch in Wahrheit freute sie sich genau so.

„Warum zittern deine Hände so, Mel?", fragte Chris, der ihr über die Schultern sah, während sie den Brief durchlas.

Sie las noch die Zeile fertig, verwarf dann den Brief und sprang ihrem besten Freund um den Hals.

„Weil wir nach Hogwarts, Chrisilein!", rief sie und stimmte mit ihm in den Freudegesang ihrer Väter ein.


	2. 2 Streiche und neue Zauberstäbe

**2. Streiche und neue Zauberstäbe**

Heute war Melody ausnahmsweise einmal als erste wach.

Sofort munter sprang sie aus dem Bett und zog die Vorhänge. Kurz genoss sie noch die Wärme der Morgendsonne, die sich sanft in ihr Zimmer schlich.

Dann zog sie sich schnell an, stürmte aus ihrem Zimmer zu dem ihrer Eltern.

„Dad! Mum! Wacht auf!", rief sie aufgeregt und liess sich auf das Fussende des Bettes ihrer Eltern fallen.

„Was'n los?", hörte sie ihren Vater schlafgetrunken murmeln.

„Winkelgasse, Winkelgasse! Wir wollten doch heute in die Winkelgasse!", erklärte Mel begeistert, während sie zwischen den Beinen ihrer Eltern übermütig umherhüpfte.

„Aach!", seufzte ihre Mutter, doch ihr Mann schlagartig wach.

„Natürlich! Ich wollte ja mit meinem kleinen, süssen Töchterchen Schulsachen kaufen gehen!", sagte er und der Schlaf war sofort aus seiner Stimme gewichen.

„Ich mache schon mal Frühstück!", rief Mel, sprang vom Bett herunter und stürmte wieder hinaus.

Laut poldern rannte sie die Treppe herunter in die riesige Küche.

Mel wollte gerade den Taost aus dem Schrank nehmen, als ihr Blick aus dem Fenster auf das gegenüberliegende Haus traf. Das Haus der Weasleys. Der anderen Weasleys natürlich, jenes von George Weasley.

Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee.

In Fred Weasleys Wohnzimmer hatte es einen grossen orientalischen Teppich. Er hatte ihn von einem Kunden aus Arabien geschenkt bekommen.

Doch dieser Teppich hatte einen kleinen Makel: jede Person, die keine glühendrote Haare hatte, wurde von ihm gebissen, sobald sie in seine Nähe kam.

Das war der Grund, warum Fred Weasley sein Scherzartikel hinter einer Falltür verborgen hatte, die unter dem Teppich lag. Seine Frau Elena wäre natürlich alles andere als begeistert, wenn sie erfahren würde, was alles unter dem Orientteppich versteckt war. Aber sie würde es nie herausfinden, denn sie war ja schliesslich blond. So war der Teppich der perfekte Wächter.

Glücklicherweise hatte Melody rotes Haar. Ohne Probleme schob sie den Teppich beseite, öffnete die Falltür und schlich die Leiter hinunter.

Unten angekommen tastete sie sich an den Wänden des muffigen Raumes entlang, bis sie bei einer Kiste angekommen war, die mit lauter Stecken gefüllt war.

Hier unten kannte sie sich bestens aus. Sie wusste ganz genau, wo die Kiste mit den _Ein-weg-Zauberstäben_ war. Entschlossen griff sie hinen und nahm zwei hinaus.

„Lumos!", flüsterte sie und am Ende einer der Stäbe erschien ein helles Licht, dass sich in sekundenschnelle im ganzen Raum verteilte hatte. Den anderen versteckte sie in der Tasche ihrer Hose.

Die ganze Kammer war voll mit Kartonen und Kisten. Von Käfigen in einem Regal ertönte das leise Pipsen von Minimuffs, die sich durch das Licht gestört fühlten.

Entschlossen schritt Mel in die linke Ecke. Dort griff sie in einen Karton, zog ein Feuerwerk hinaus und lächelte triumphierend.

„_Weasleys-absolut-ungefährliches-aber-extra-lautes-Zauber-Feuerwerk_", flüsterte sie zufrieden und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben.

Löschte noch kurz das Licht des Ein-weg-Zauberstabs, der daraufhin in Flammen aufging. Dann kletterte sie zurück auf den Wohnzimmerboden.

Als sie die Falltüre wieder geschlossen hatte und den Teppich zurückgelegt hatte, hörte sie Wasser plätschern.

_Super, Dad ist am duschen!_, dachte sie sich und schlüpfte dann leise aus der Haustür nach draussen.

Es war angenehm warm. Schnell huschte das Mädchen hinüber zum Haus ihres Onkels. An einer Holzbeige für das Kamin kletterte sie hinauf auf das Vordach.

Das Vordach führte um das ganze Haus herum. Mel schlich links herum. Sie schaute in das erste Fenster, an dem sie vorbei kam. George lag dort friedlich schlafend mit seiner Frau in einem grossen Bett.

Sie überprüfte das Fenster. Es war verschlossen. Enttäuscht fluchte sie, doch dann fiel ihr ein Zauberspruch ein, der ihr Vater ihr einmal verraten hatte. Sie zog den Ein-weg-Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche, den sie noch von der Kammer mitgenommen hatte. „Sperare!", flüsterte sie und das Fenster schwang auf.

Mel legte ein Feuerwerk hin, sodass es direkt ins Zimmer flog. Die Zündschnur, welche ziemlich lang war, zog sie mit sich, bis sie beim nächsten Fenster angekommen war.

Dies war Chris' Zimmer. Er hatte sein Fenster geöffnet, so konnte Mel das zweite Feuerwerk nur hinlegen.

Nun war alles bereit. Das Mädchen nahm ein Muggelfeuerzeug aus ihrer Tasche, das sie von ihrem Grossvater Arthur Weasley bekommen hatte, und zündete die beiden Zündschnüre an.

Wenige Sekunden später ertönte ein Knall, ein spitzer Schrei, ein Fluch. Und ein Lachen Melodys. Schnell rannte sie wieder nach vorne, kletterte beim Holzhaufen wieder herunter und stürmte kichernd in ihr Haus zurück.

Gerade als sie in die Küche trat, stand ihre Mutter vor ihr.

„Wo warst du?", fragte sie misstrauisch und sah ihrer Tochter tief in die Augen.

Mel guckte ganz unschuldig zurück und lächelte: „Kurz frische Luft schnappen!"

Nach einem reichlichen Frühstück, einem Besuch von der sehr wütenden Frau von George und einem Wutausbruch von Mels Mutter brachen Fred und George mit ihren beiden Kindern in die Winkelgasse auf.

* * *

Mittlerweile hatten die vier alles gekauft, was man brauchte, bis auf die Zauberstäbe. Also machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Ollivander. 

Der Laden war klein und stickig. In unzähligen Regalen stapelten sich massenweise Zauberstäbe, die von einer fingerdicken Schicht Staub überdeckt wurden. Nur hie und da war der Staub weggewischt.

Aus einem Hinterzimmer trat ein runzliger, alter Mann hervor. „Fred und George Weasley!", keuchte er, sich mühsam auf seinen Stock stüzend. „Ist es auch schon wieder so weit, dass eure Kinder zu uns kommen?"

„Natürlich, Mr. Ollivander.", sagte George und legte stolz seine Hand auf Chris' Schulter.

Mr. Ollivander hustete, dann trat er auf Chris zu. „Ein kräftiger Bursche. Kommt ganz nach der guten Molly Weasley. Doch er spielt sicher auch so gerne Streiche wie sein Vater, oh ja, das tut er." Er lächelte, Chris lächelte schüchtern zürück.

„Wir wissen genau, was du brauchst, genau, das wissen wir.", fuhr der alte Mann mit zittriger Stimme fort.

Er ging zu einem der Regale, zog eine kleine Schachtel hinaus und humpelte zurück.

Er öffnete die Schachtel und überreichte Chris den Zauberstab.

Die Reaktion war verblüffend: Funken sprühten aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs, Chris begann zu zittern. Und Mr. Ollivander klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„Die Phönixfeder passt zu deinem feurigen Gemüt. Aus Mahagoni-Holz; wir sagen dir, das eigntet sich bestens für Streiche. Du wirst einmal gross, mein Junge, darum ist elf Zoll perfekt für dich, das sagen wir dir!"

Nun wandte sich Mr. Ollivander langsam zu Melody um. Er musterte sie lange und genau. Sie hielt seinem prüfenden Blick stand und starrte gleichgültig zurück. Ihrer Meinung nach war dieser Greis nicht mehr ganz dicht.

Doch dann meinte er mit geheimnisvoller Stimme: „Für dich, meine Dame, haben wir etwas ganz besonderes, sagen wir dir, etwas ganz besonderes."

Er verschwand hinter zwei mannshohen Regal und kehrte erst nach einiger Zeit wieder zurück. Dieses Mal war der Zauberstab, den er mitbrachte, nicht in einer Schachtel, sondern in einem purpurnen Samttuch eingewickelt, das, nicht wie alles andere in diesem Laden, völlig Frei von Schmutz und Staub war.

„Hier, meine Dame, ist ein Zauberstab, wie es keinen anderen gibt, für eine Dame, wie es keine andere gibt, ja, das sagen wir dir!", erklärte er mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln und überreichte Mel den Stab.

Kaum hatte sie den Zauberstab berührt, überkam sie ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Glück und Wärme, ein angenehmer Lufthauch streichelte ihre Haut und ihre Fingerspitzen kribbelten. Von dem Stab ging ein schwacher Lichtschein aus.

„Was haben wir gesagt! Ein weiterer Zauberstab hat seinen Herrn – Verzeihung, seine Herrin – gefunden!", rief Mr. Ollivander aus und klatschte abermals begeistert in die Hände.

„Das Holz des Zauberstab stammt von einer Trauerweide an einem malerischen See in Schottland. Die Länge von acht ein fünftel Zoll ist zwar ein bisschen aussergewöhnlich, aber perfekt für die junge Miss Wealsey. Und nun kommt das Beste: In dem Zauberstab befinden sich Barthaare des Chinesischen Glückdrachens Xen Lyn, eine überaus übermütige junge Drachendame – heute ist sie allerdings auch nicht mehr die jügste, versteht sich – von wunderbarer feuerroter Farbe, wie es sonst selten gibt. Aber, das müssen wir sagen, auch der Hersteller dieses aussergewöhlichen Zauberstabs war ein bisschen eigen. Er selbst behauptete, er sei vom Teufel bessesen gewesen, als er dieses Stück angefertigt hatte. Was natürlich völliger Schwachsinn ist!"

Der alte Mann lachte und war anscheinend sehr stolz auf seinen kleinen Vortrag.

Bald darauf verliessen die vier ein bisschen verirrt Mr. Ollivanders Laden.

„Er hat sich verändert.", meinte Fred. „Er ist", vermutete George, „ein bisschen zu alt, um noch ganz dicht in der Birne zu sein." Sein Zwillingsbruder stimmte ihm zu: „Allerdings. Er hat schon Mum und Dad ihre Zauberstäbe verkauft, und als er uns unsere Zauberstäbe verkauft hat, war er bereits alles andere als jung."

Darauf gingen sie in ein kleines Lokal etwas trinken, und als sie nach einer halben Stunde wieder hinaus traten, verschwand George in eine der Nebengassen, von denen es in der Winkelgasse so viele gab, und wo es von Ratten und anderen Ungeziefer nur so wimmeln solle.

Er kehrte in wenigen Minuten wieder zurück. In der Hand hielt er zwei Kisten, die etwa die Länge eines Zauberstabs hatten.

„Was ist da drin?", fragte Chris neugierig.

George öffnete als Antwort den Deckel der einen Kiste. Dort drin tummelten sich vier Ratten. „Was glaubt ihr, was für ein Spass das wird, wenn wir die in _Flourish and Blotts_ laufen lassen?" Die vier grinsten sich an.

Kurze Zeit später betrachteten Fred und George scheinbar interessiert einige Bücher in _Flohrish and Blotts_, während Chris und Mel sich unauffällig hinter ein Regal schlichen.

Die beiden wechselten einen raschen Blick und öffneten gleichzeitig die Schachteln. Acht Ratten huschten sofort hinaus und huschten durch den Laden.

Plötzlich begann es überall zu kreischen, die Frauen sprangen überall hinauf, wo man hinaufspringen konnte und die Mädchen klammerten sich verzweifelt an ihre Väter.

Selbst Mel stürzte sich gespielt erschrocken aus ihrem Versteck heraus und kreischte und stampfte, als eine Ratte auf sie zu trappelte.

Als man die Ratten einfangen konnte und sich die Leute in dem Buchladen beruhigt hatten, machten sich die Weasley-Zwillinge und ihre Krinder lachend auf den Weg nach Hause. Die Sache bei Ollivander war bereits vergessen, und Chris und Mel freuten sich bereits riesig auf Hogwarts.

* * *

Sooo, das war das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Bitte, bitte lasst ein Review da! Ob Lob oder Kritik, ist mir eigentlich egal (Lob würde mir schon ein bisschen besser gefallen, das versteht sich wohl, oder? ;-) ) 

Nun eine kleine Vorschau für das nächste Kapitel:

_Mel und Chris machen sich mit dem Hogwarts-Express auf den Weg zu dem uns wohl bekannten Schloss. Sie schliessen schnell Freundschaften, doch machen sie sich einige Schüler ebenso schnell zu Feinden. Und zwar nicht irgendwer... __Ausserdem warten noch einige andere Überraschungen auf die beiden Weasleys!  
_


	3. 3 Auf nach Hogwarts

**3. Auf nach Hogwarts!**

Es herrschte ein reges Treiben hier beim Gleis neundreiviertel. Eltern verabschiedeten sich vor ihren Kindern, ermahnten sie noch einmal brav zu sein und zu lernen, Freunde wurden stürmisch begrüsst und die Ereignisse aus den Sommerferien lebhaft ausgetauscht.

Melody drängte sich sich mit ihren Eltern durch die Menge, bis sie vor dem Zug standen. Hier umarmte ihre Mutter sie liebevoll.

"Pass auf dich auf, Mel! Lerne schön und gib dir Mühe!", ermahnte sie ihre Tochter. "Und reiss dich um Himmels Willen zusammen und benimm sich besser als zu Hause!"

"Ja, Mum! Das werde ich, Mum!", meinte Mel ein wenig gelangweilt, doch schenkte sie ihrer Mutter ein übertrieben braves Lächeln.

Jetzt umarmte Fred sie. Seine Ermahnungen klangen ganz anders als die seiner Frau: "Sieh zu, dass die Leute in Hogwarts ordentlich merken, wessen Tochter du bist!" - "Fred, bitte!", gab die Mutter empört von sich.

"Keine Sorge, Dad! Ich werde meinem Namen alle Ehre machen!", sagte jedoch die Tochter strahlend.

Plötzlich ertönte von hinten eine spöttische Stimme: "Sieh einer an! Was haben wir denn da? Ein Weasley!"

Die Familie drehte sich erschrocken um. Vor ihnen stand ein grosser, gutaussehender, blonder Mann mit einer hübschen Frau und zwei nicht weniger ansehlichen Kindern: ein Junge und ein Mädchen, offenbar Zwillinge.

"Was für ein Zufall! Malfoy!Wie es mich doch freut, dich wieder einmal zu sehen!", rief Fred mit noch grösserem Spott.

Malfoy zog lächelnd eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte: "Wie ich sehe, hast auch du Nachwuchs! Erstes Schuljahr nehme ich an. Wie schön, meine Zwillinge werden sich ausserordentlich freuen, mit ihnen in die Schule zu gehen." Der Sarkasmus war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. "Oh, da kommt ja noch so ein Weasley! Auch mit Nachwuchs, unglaublich! Jetzt hat Hogwarts anscheinend zwei neue Witzbolde, die sich vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich machen."

George war mit seiner Frau und Christian dazu gekommen. Dieser sagte nur lächelnd: "Wir werden ja sehen, welche zwei ausgelacht werden!" Sein Blick fiel auf die blonden Zwillinge, die nicht minder hochnäsig als ihr Vater aussahen.

Draco Malfoy musterte ihn abschätzig und zischte dann: "Ja, das werden wir sehen, Weasley!" Dann entfernte er sich mit seiner Familie wieder.

In dem Moment begann Chris zu grinsen. "Da haben wir ja zwei wunderbare Opfer gefunden, nicht wahr, Mel?" - "Oh, ja, Schweinchen. Das werden sehr amüsante sieben Jahre!", stimmte sie ihm zu.

Als der Hogwart-Express losgefahren war, machten sich die beiden Weasleys auf die Suche nach einem freien Abteil. Sie durchquerten den halben Zug, ohne eines zu finden. Schliesslich gaben sie sich mit einem zufrieden, in dem nur ein Mädchen sass, dass wohl etwa in ihrem Alter war.

Chris öffnete die Tür und fragte freundlich: "Dürfen wir und zu dir setzen?" - "Natürlich!", antwortete das Mädchen mit einem Lächeln, "Ich heisse übrigens Sarah Cherry."

Mel stellte sich gleich vor: "Ich bin Mel Weasley. Und das ist mein Cousin Chris, ebenfalls ein Weasley." Chris lächelte Sarah an. Mel sah ihm an, dass er ganz angetan von ihr war.

Sarah war tatsächlich ein sehr hübsches Mädchen. Sie hatte schwarzes, glänzendes Haar und dunkle Haut. Ihre Augen waren ebenfalls dunkel, beinahe schwarz. Sie war klein und sehr zierlich, dadurch wirkte sie einwenig schwach und scheu, doch machte sie alles andere als einen schüchteren Eindruck.

"Seid ihr aber nicht etwa die Kinder der Weasley-Zwillinge?", fragte Sarah irgendwann. "Doch die sind wir!", entgegnete Chris stolz. "Mein Bruder ist der grösste Bewunderer eurer Väter. Er hat schon beinahe alle ihrer Artikel ausprobiert. An mir.", erklärte Sarah mit einem Grinsen.

Darauf bekam Chris einen Lachanfall und auch Mel musste sich ziemlich zusammenreissen, sich nicht auf denBoden zu werfen und vor Lachen herum zu kugeln.

"Ach, ihr werdet auch einige Erfahrung haben mit den Weasley-Scherzartikeln, nehm ich mal an?", fragte sie dann aber ganz unberührt von dem Lachanfall der beiden.

Chris hatte sich mittlerweile wieder eingekriegt und erzählte stolz: "Genau, ich hab zum Beispiel einen besonders fresssüchtigen Minimuff in ihr Zimmer gelassen, der hat dann ihre Lieblingspuppe aufgefressen und ihre Schuhe angeknabbert! Oder als wir an eine Hochzeit eingeladen waren, habe ich einen _tragbaren Sumpf_ vor ihrer Zimmertüre ausbreitet und da fiel sie mit ihren schönen Schuhen und ihrem weissen Kleid hinein."

Nun war es Sarah, die sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf dem Sitz halten konnte. Aber dann begann Mel mit ihren Geschichten: "Glaub ja nicht, dass _nur_ er mir Streiche spielt. Früher da habe ich keine Grenzen gekannt, bis ich ihm einmal einen _Sehr-bissigen-Keks _in seine Keks-Schachtel gelegt habe. Dieses Ding hätte ihm bestimmt noch die Zunge rausgebissen, wenn Dad nicht eingegriffen hätte."

"Ihr seid ja unglaublich!", meinte Sarah, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. "Ich habe leider kein Geld für solche Dinge. Daher bleibe ich lieber bei den Muggel-Varianten." - "Und die wären?", fragte Mel neugierig. "Als er mir einmal einen besonders fiesen Streich spielte, ich weiss nicht mehr, was es war, da hab ich Abführmittel in seinen Kürbissaft gekippt."

"Was ist _Abführmittel_?", wollte Chris wissen. "Eine Medizin der Muggel. Das entleert den Darm.", erklärte Sarah. "Er sass einen ganzen Tag lang auf dem Klo!"

"Ziemlich brutal! Das gefällt mir!", meinte Mel lachend. "Kannst du mir so ein Abführmittel besorgen?"

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Abteiltüre und die Malfoy-Zwillinge standen vor ihnen.

"Du solltest dich nicht mit den falschen Leuten abgeben, Cherry!", meinte der Junge hochnäsig. "Wir haben noch einen Platz frei. Willst du nicht lieber zu uns kommen?", fügte seine Schwester hinzu.

"Nein, danke, Malfoy", entgegnete Sarah trocken, "Ich bevorzuge etwas _lockere_ Gesellschaft."

"Du brauchst meinen Rat nicht zu befolgen, doch wir sprechen aus Erfahrung, glaub mir! Aber wie ich sehe, hast du dich bereits entschieden.", meinte der Junge.

Nun erhob sich Mel, stand vor ihn hin und starrte ihn von unten her an, da er gut einen Kopf grösser war als sie. "Das weisst du höchstens aus der Erfahrung deines verlogenen Vaters! Nun glaube ich, ist es Zeit für dich zu verschwinden. Geh zu deinen falschen Freunden, falls du mit deiner hochnäsigen Art überhaupt welche gefunden hast!", zischte sie ihm wütend ins Gesicht.

Nun kam auch Malfoys Schwester hinzu: "Pass auf, mit wem du dich anlegst, Weasley! Ich denke, du weisst sehr wohl, wen du da vor dir hast!"

"Oh, ja, das weiss sie sehr wohl!", mischte sich nun Chris ein, "Einen sehr hochnäsigen Jungen und seine eingebildete Schwester!" Doch der Malfoy entgegnete bissig: "Überleg dir lieber noch einmal, _wer_ hier eingebildet ist!"

Nun meinte Mel mit einem Lächeln: "Mach eine Umfrage, Malfoy, dann wirst du wohl einsehen müssen, dass wohl du der Eingeblideste bist!"

Dem Malfoy war anzusehen, dass er langsam die Beherrschung verlor. Also beschloss Sarah, einzuschreiten. Sie schritt auf die Tür zu und schloss sie mit einem "Bis bald, hat mich gefreut euch zu sehen!".

Mel seufzte und liess sich in den Sitz fallen. "Vom ersten Augenblick an habe ich diesen Malfoy gehasst, und daran soll sich auch nichts ändern. Das wird er in den nächsten Jahren noch zu spüren bekommen, das schwöre ich!"

"Ich habe noch nie ein so hochnäsiges Mädchen gesehen!", meinte Chris nur und liess ebenfalls einen Seufzer hören.

Sarah lächelte: "Ich bin ganz eurer Meinung! Doch ich armes Wesen habe diese Biester als Nachbarn."

Die beiden Weasleys sahen sie entgeistert an. "Was?!", riefen sie gleichzeitig aus. "Ja, ich habe die Ehre, Kevin und Fiona Malfoy als Nachbarn zu haben.", erklärte sie, " Obwohl unser Garten direkt an ihr Grundstück grenzt, wohnen wir etwa fünf Meilen auseinander. Stellt euch diese Villa vor!"

Chris rümpfte angewidert die Nase. "Fiona. Was für ein hässlicher Name! Passt doch perfekt zur Person!" Darauf grinste Sarah und sagte gespielt feierlich: "Was sich neckt, das liebt sich. Da könnte ja mal noch was werden!" Sie zwinkerte Mel zu, die sich nun vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnte.

* * *

Es war schon beinahe dunkel geworden, als Sarah plötzlich ein Junge in das Abteil trat. "Hallo Ralph!", begrüsste ihn Sarah mit einem Lächeln. 

"Hey, Schwesterherz! Wir sind bald da.", sagte Ralph. "Schon?" - "Jaah, jetzt wird's ernst! Nervös?", fragte er grinsend. Sarah sah ihn an, als hätte er die dümmste aller Fragen gestellt.

"Ralph", entgegnete sie ernst, "sehen wir so aus, als wären wir nervös?" Ihr Bruder sah sie scheinbar amüsiert an. "Wenn ich ehrlich bin: Ja!" - "Idiot!", rief sie, konnte ein Lachen aber nicht unterdrücken. "Zieht eure Umhänge an, wir werden gleich da sein!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder.

"_Das _war dein Bruder? Der, der dir all die Streiche gespielt hat?", fragte Chris dann. "Ja, leider. Er ist eine totale Nervensäge! Er geht übrigens jetzt in die zweite Klasse.", entgegnte Sarah.

Bald darauf hielt der Zug. Die drei stiegen aus, während Melody beinahe feierlich bemerkte: "Leute, unsere Schulzeit hat begonnen!"

* * *

Soo, das wars mit dem dritten Kapitel! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Wäre nett, wenn ihr mir ein Review dalassen würdet:-) 

Nun noch eine kleine Vorschau:

_Im nächsten Kapitel springen wir direkt in Melody's fünftes Schuljahr. Neben dem Schulstress erwarten Mel noch viel mehr Probleme, wie zum Beispiel eine Wette, auf die sie sich eingelassen hat, und die sie unbedingt gewinnen will. Nebenbei bricht Chris, der sich zu einem Mädchenschwarm entwickelt hat, die Herzen der Hogwartsschülerinnen und Sarah Cherry muss ihr Bruder zur Vernunft bringen. Zu allem Überfluss haben die drei noch weit mehr Feinde als die Malfoy-Zwillinge._

Liebe Grüsse :)

Alyla


End file.
